


An Eye for An Eye

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning when Izaya looks at himself in the mirror he notices that Shizuo has left a mark on his neck, furious at this blatant mark of possession, Izaya tries to give Shizuo a taste of his own medicine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eye for An Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Fill from the kinkmeme

Damn sun. Damn car alarm. Damn cold.

Izaya groaned and open his eyes to the clothes and trash littered bedroom floor of Shizuo's apartment. He yawned and turned over to find a solution to at least one of his problems. The damn brute had stole all the blankets - again. Protozoan was such a freaking blanket hog. Izaya invested into two sets of blankets for his own bedroom, and would do the same for here, but seeing how well getting Shizuo a proper set of kitchen supplies blew over, he'd rather wait another couple of weeks to try something else.

The brunette sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, rubbing his face. The last few months have been more exhausting the years of being chased by Shizuo to be beaten up rather than fucked up. Though he does have to admit, while he does like the change in relationship they have had, they needed to stop fighting all the god damn time over every little thing.

A sighed passed between his lips before he pushed himself up and walked toward the bathroom and to the shower. Izaya let the warm water and strawberry scented soap wake him up. He grabbed a towel from the floor and mentally noted to make the beast do his laundry, he's already done it enough times for the unappreciative asshole.

Izaya stood in front of the small, cracked, yellowing mirror rubbing the towel through his hair when he noticed it. He dropped the towel to the sink and leaned in closer, hoping it was just a spot on the horribly aging mirror, but no it wasn't. Just a little above where neck met shoulder, high enough so that no normal shirt would hide it, was a small red-purplish hickey.

Never, ever has the brute left a hickey on him before, nor has he ever allowed such a thing to happen, ever. He quickly shut his gaping mouth shut into a scowl and stormed back into the bedroom with the sleeping beast. Izaya glared at the bundle of blanket on the bed, planning on waking Shizuo up and giving him more than a piece of his mind when a better idea hit him. An eye for an eye right?

The informant carefully crawled onto the bed toward the blonde. He knew the blonde slept harder than a rock and even an atomic bomb probably wouldn't wake him, he didn't want to risk it until his goal was achieved.

Izaya smirked down at the sleeping beast. He would admit, Shizu-chan was quite a cutie when he was asleep. Running his hands through the blonde hair, trailing those fingers down lower ghosting over the skin he soon planned to claim for his own, not that it wasn't already, and gently tugging the blanket wrapped around the brute lower for better access.

Their relationships with each other started almost a year ago, out of mutual need. Shizuo scaring away and/or hurting any potential mate and Izaya's inability to touch any of his precious humans. The need drove the monster of Tokyo and self-proclaimed god together.

There'd be a call to the other, a set time, a specific hotel - never the same one twice - a smirk, a growl, insults thrown that would all end with both leaving a few hours later, freshly showered and heading in their respective directions without so much as a farewell. But it was during those few hours that had the two learning more about each other than just the size of their dicks. Shizuo's favorite milkshakes, Izaya's favorite book, the way they both loved the view of the sunset from the tops of Ikebukuro's buildings.

They pretended to ignore it, go on their ways, let pride and ignorance cover for what they couldn't understand. It all blew up, quite literally, when Shizuo spotted Izaya with some man who was being a little too touchy for comfort. The man was left wondering how he suddenly was two blocks away with his pants on his head. Now they met at each other's houses, often with dinner, and more often breakfast in the morning.

Nothing else seemed to changed except for that, they still fought, their pride sought to that. There were still bruises and cuts exchanged onto bodies during some of the more heated ones that usually found their conclusion in one's bed.

Izaya frowned as his thoughts returned to the hickey on his neck, seemingly innocent, but a mark of possession. Izaya Orihara was not to be owned, he could own others, but others could not own him.

The brunette leaned in and gave a tentative lick, before leaning quickly back to judge the reaction. Nothing. Not a twitch, a grunt, or even a hitch in breath. He ran his hand back up to Shizuo's face, before poking it. Nothing, again. Izaya was starting believe make that quack doctor's theory of Shizuo's lack of nerve endings.

He could use this to his advantage.

Izaya softly maneuvered himself so he was straddling the blonde. Smirking, he leaned down to lick the salty skin again. Lick, kiss, suck. He continued until his expert skills told him he was sure to have left a mark. Leaning back up to admire his work, his smile fell quickly.

Nothing.

His frown was set in a thin line. And the protozoan was still asleep. Still probably dreaming of milk, milkshakes, maybe Milk Duds. He even sometimes slept with a white teddy bear he named 'Milk' that his younger brother gave him.

Well if that didn't work, he would just have to step up his skills. Going back in, he didn't get just a gentle nip, because if he was going in, he was going all in. He gave the still wet skin a solid, hard bite. Smirking to himself he moved back up, thinking to himself, 'Now if that didn't leave a mark-' nope that didn't do it.

He was rewarded with a reaction though, nothing major, a small grunt before Shizuo settled back into his pillow.

Izaya sat back with a huff. Now he was starting to believe the quack doctor in that Shizuo's skin was harder than normal. And agreeing with that quack on anything in the first place was quack. But Izaya was determined to get the moron back for what he did.

Maybe he was going about this wrong. He was Izaya Orihara. A mastermind. Surely he could think of something. What if he tried higher up?

He quickly choose a new spot closer to the blonde's jaw line and gave it a nip. He got more of a reaction this time. The blonde's hand snapped immediately up to the area Izaya had just bite and then he rolled over, flinging the brunette off of him before wrapping the covers back around him and going back to sleep.

Did he really just do that? That monster! Izaya growled in frustration and jumped back onto the blonde, ripping the covered off of him and digging his teeth as hard as he could into Shizuo's neck.

Shizuo shot up, causing Izaya to once again fall off the blonde. "Ow! What the fuck?"

Izaya glared at the now awake blonde from where he had fallen onto the bed sheets. "What the fuck? What is the fuck is this?" he said pointing to the mark on his neck. "I don't remember giving you permission to mark me."

The blonde glared back. "I don't remember needing permission to mark what is mine. Don't need any horny old men touching your ass."

"Horny old men? What?"

"Oh I'm sure you don't recall yesterday when I saw that sick geezer rubbing his hand all over your ass."

Izaya laughed. "Oh you mean that? Unfortunately that was business and before you go on some idiotic rant, no I didn't allow him to touch anything further nor would I let anyone touch me except for you. I'm pretty confident we've had this argument at least once a month now." By the end of his rant, Izaya was seething back at the blonde who only had his mouth hanging open in aghast.

"Business? Fuck Izaya! That's exactly why the fuck I put that damn thing on you, so no bastard, nor you, gets the idea that you can use yourself for fucking business!"

"When have I ever done that since we started this god damn fucked up relationship? And what about you? You don't think I want to shank every one of those bitches that hang all over you? You don't think that I sometimes wonder if you'll get tired of this male body and take advantage of one of those whores? Do you?" Izaya was yelling by the time he finished, ready to just get up and leave, like he did almost every time they had one of these fights. He always left, to scared of what Shizuo may say, scared of how little control he had. But he didn't get a chance to leave, as there was a sudden tug on his wrist and he found himself pinned to the bed, with a rather calm looking blonde above him.

Shizuo sighed and leaned down, nuzzling his cheek against that soft raven hair. "You don't think I worry the same exact things? You don't think that I have more reason to worry with that carefree attitude you show off?"

It was quite between the two for a few moments before Shizuo felt teeth on his neck again. "Shit!" Shizuo moved back quickly but still keeping Izaya's hands pinned to the bed. The raven looked up at him with still a none-to-pleased face, though to Shizuo he looked more like an angry kitten. "Come on now. I don't see why you're still upset." He leaned down to give his angry kitten a kiss, but the raven turned his head to the side and attempted another bite. He sighed again, "We both know you're not going to win."

"Fuck you." Izaya spat angrily up at his lover.

"Oh? I could certainly do that." The debt collector smirked, moving both of the raven's hands to hold in one, while he used the other to hold the angry kitten's head in place to keep from further nips. He titled the raven's head to one side, running his tongue from the sensitive spot behind his head down to the small hickey he left on him last night. He gently kissed and licked at the spot. The body under him squirmed and struggled, though both knew it was in vain.

Slowly, Shizuo dropped his body weight onto his squirming kitten, stopping all protesting movement when the blonde wrapped his lips around the hickey and sucked. A small whimper brought him out of his actions. He leaned back up, looking at Izaya's turned face, eyes tightly closed and face flushed red. Shizuo moved his lips back up to the raven's ear, "Izayaaaa-kunn. There's no use denying it. You belong to me. You're mine." He whispered heatedly, punctuating with licks in and around the ear.

Izaya squirmed, unintentionally rubbing his hardening erection against the blonde's thigh shoved between his legs. He flushed harder in embarrassment. The blonde's response was to rub his own growing arousal into the raven.

"Ahh…" A barely audible moan escaped the informant's lips. Contrary to the normally loud, talkative informant, in bed, he can be unusually quiet. So Shizuo relished in every sound the raven made.

The ex-bartender continued to rub little circles into Izaya's groin, earning him little whimpers and small moans as the raven debating on whether he wants to return the movement or not. The struggle that crossed over his face did not go unnoticed to the blonde, who increased the pressure against the informant's erection and moved his attack toward his nipples.

"Ngh!" Izaya bit his lip to contain the moan that threatened to escape. No matter how much he would call him a protozoan, he had to admit that Shizuo could be rather perceptive, especially when it came to finding all the spots on the raven's body that made his toes curl. Sometimes he loved it, sometimes he hated it. He was supposed to be the one asserting his dominance! He was supposed to be the one biting, sucking, marking, the blonde the right! Not the other way around! But-

"Oh!" When the blonde moved himself between those milky thighs to rub their bare arousals against each other, all thoughts of protest flew out the windows for a few, pleasuring moments.

Slender hands found purchase between bleached locks as Shizuo caught a small nub between his teeth, Shizuo bit and pulled at the tender flesh. Pain flickered briefly on Shizuo's head when the informant pulled harshly at his hair. Satisfied at the redden bud, Shizuo turned his attention to the other bud, effectively turning the proud raven into a whimpering messed under him. Smiling in triumph, Shizuo leaned back up to kiss Izaya on the lips.

Wrapping his arms around the blonde's broad shoulders and Izaya used the opportunity to his advantage, quickly attacking honey lips and reclaiming control. Izaya returned the treatment the blonde has just given his nipples, biting and pulling at the other's lips until he had Shizuo groaning above him. The only warning Izaya had was Shizuo's sudden grip on his hips before he was flipped over. Shizuo's hands were all over his body, keeping him from flipping back over as his mouth traveled down his spine. Izaya whimpered lightly when heated breath ghosted over the top of his ass, burying his flushed face into the pillows as Shizuo placed his first kiss on soft skin.

Sucking and biting at every piece of skin he could get to, Shizuo peppered marks all over that perfect ass. Smoothing his hands over the thoroughly marked skin, Shizuo admired his handiwork before eyes landed on the raven's twitching red entrance.

Izaya's hips bucked involuntarily, moaning at the contact his cock made with the mattress, unable to stop. "Shizu-chan…" he groaned out softly, the closest the raven would ever come to begging as Shizuo continued to roll his ass round in his palms.

Shizuo grinned, knowing exactly what that tone of voice meant and reached over to the nightstand, mentally noting to pick up more lube as he grabbed the almost empty bottle and squirting the last bit out onto the informant's ass, not caring whether the lube hit it's target or not. Izaya shivered at the contrast of the cold gel and Shizuo's hot hands as the blonde smoothed the gel over Izaya's skin before rubbing a single digit down the crack of the raven's Izaya, lingering just slightly on a quivering hole and then continuing down to rub slightly at the bottom of the raven's balls.

Finger once again reaching the raven's entrance, Shizuo slowly pushed it in. Izaya groaned, both in pleasure and frustration as Shizuo continued to move that finger at a slow pace. He tried to encourage the blonde to move faster by pushing his ass back against that hand. He only succeeded in getting a chuckle out of the debt collector. He was soon rewarded though with a second finger, pressing in a little deeper, rubbing at all the spots the blonde knew would have the informant shivering below whimpered every time Shizuo lightly brushed against his prostrate, knowing exactly where it was and avoiding it purposely. Shizuo took his time stretching the raven, partly because loved watching him slowly turn into a mewling, horny mess just under his fingers alone and partly because he loved watching his fingers slowly sink in and out of that tight, hot hole.

"Shizu…" Izaya whimpered around cotton. Shizuo smirked, giving in and pushing his fingers in as far as he could, curling his fingers and pressing harshly against the raven's prostrate. Izaya convulsed around at the sudden treatment, hands gripping painfully at pillows. "Ahhhhaaa…." was the only cry Izaya gave out while Shizuo continued to press against the raven's prostrate while wiggling in a third finger. "Shizu… Shizu…"

Gathering his strength, Izaya reluctantly pulled away from those skilled fingers. Not wanting to give Shizuo time to process what he was doing, Izaya flipped himself around and pushed the debt collector down onto the bed. He gave a devilish smirk as he settled himself between the blonde's long legs. "Now, now Shizu-chan, don't think you're the only one who can reduce the other to a moaning mess." Izaya smiled, grabbing a hold of the blonde's fully erect cock.

Shizuo groaned as Izaya pumped him, deciding it was better to lean back and enjoy the ride then fight him. Those slick hands moved up and down his shaft, squeezed and pressing all the right spots, ghosting down to message his ball before moving back up to circle and squeeze the head. Shizuo couldn't stop his hips from bucking up at the first swipe of that tongue, following the path his fingers had traced out not moments before. One large hand found it's way on the raven's head while the other squeezed the bed sheets between his fingers every time the informant licked and suckled at the right spot. "Shit! Izaya…"

Izaya relished in the groans and grunts that escaped the blonde. Bracing his hands on the Shizuo's hips to keep him from moving anymore, Izaya opened his mouth, taking the blonde in. He moved down slowly, still not able to take that enormous cock fully into his mouth.

Leaning up, Shizuo felt his cock twitch as he watched those plump lips move up and down on his shaft. Eye contact was made as crimson eyes looked up through dark lashes, a smile playing in them the only warning before he wrapped his lips tighter around the blonde and swallowed. The effect was immediate, Shizuo's legs tensing around him and his head snapping back. Keeping the suction he had, Izaya moved back up the shaft, until just the head was caught between his lips. Bringing one hand up to pump the blonde, a skilled tongue flicked around under the head and pressing into the slit, everything that drove the debt collector crazy.

"Ahh… Fuck. Izaya you gonna stop." Shizuo moaned out, gently grabbing at Izaya's head. He watched as Izaya let his cock slip from between his lips, hooded eye directing their gaze toward him. His cock twitched again at the sight of those lips, redden and slick from salvia and pre-cum. He brought the informant up further to smash their lips together, enjoying the way his taste mingled so well with Izaya's own. Hands pushed at his shoulders as Izaya once again pushed him back down onto the bed, straddling his hips.

Coming up for air from the kiss, Izaya reached around to grip Shizuo's slicked cock, lifting and aligning himself to push down. "Ngh!" Izaya couldn't stop the moan as he stretched himself around the blonde. Fully seated, Izaya leaned forward, "Now let's make this clear Shizu-chan… We've both been walking a tight-rope around each other since we started this thing and somehow neither of us have messed up yet. What's it going to take for us to trust each other not to run off?"

Shizuo sighed, "Did you truly mean it when you said you wouldn't let anyone else besides me touch you?"

"Yes." Izaya gave a breathy reply, "Are you happy with me?"

Shizuo gave a small chuckle, "Yeah I'm pretty sure we have this argument at least once a month… When we're not bickering, when we're just talking or enjoying each other's presence, we're we like this… yeah I'm happy." Shizuo said, giving the informant one of his radiant smiles that always made his heart leap.

Izaya kissed the blonde to stop that smile from burning him to much. Shizuo flipped them over, rotating his hips against the other's, exciting their arousal for each other back up. Izaya moaned into Shizuo's mouth as his cock rubbed against a harden, sweat slick stomach, the friction having him buck his hips up against the blonde. Grabbing at the raven's hips, Shizuo started a slow pace, not unlike the one he had when he was prepping him.

Deciding that even he couldn't take the teasingly slow pace anymore, Shizuo hooked his arms under Izaya's knees, planting his hands firmly onto the bed. "Ahhhaa…" Izaya panted heavily into his ear as Shizuo put more force into his thrusts. Angling his hips forward Shizuo hit Izaya's prostrate, causing the raven to arch against him with a near silent yell. He felt the sweat drip off of him with every movement, as he leaned down to kiss at the mark that started this all.

"Ah-!" Izaya gave out a short cry, involuntarily tipping his head to one side. He slipped one of his hand between their stomach to pump at his erection. He could feel himself come closer with every thrust against his prostrate. "Shizu… I'm close." Izaya whimpered out.

Shizuo took this as his cue to thrust harder, groaning as those walls got tighter and hotter around him. He leaned back, watching the range of expressions past over the raven's face as he came closer and closer to completion. Absolute bliss took over his face when he came, white spurting out of his erection and dancing in his eye sight, clenching painfully tight around the cock still thrusting into him. Shizuo though came only a few jerky thrusts later, Izaya moaning quietly at the warm sensation of the blonde filling him.

It was a few minutes before either regained enough brain power to move, Shizuo carefully pulling out and sitting back onto his knees. Wiping his sweat drenched hair from his eyes he looked back down at the still recovering informant.

"You know…" Izaya panted out, grabbing the blonde's attention as he propped himself up on his elbows, "There is something good that always comes out of all our fights."

"What?"

"Great make-up sex."


End file.
